How Flame Striker and Ice Maiden Met
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: He sets everything on raging hellfire. She freezes everything into ice sculptures. What if Goenji and Suzuno had met before Raimon Eleven reunites with their ace striker? GoenjixFemSuzuno! Interested? R&R!


**How Flame Striker and Ice Maiden Met**

_He sets everything on raging hellfire. She freezes everything into ice sculptures. What if Goenji and Suzuno had met before Raimon Eleven reunites with their ace striker? GoenjixSuzuno!_

~~~ Flame Striker and Ice Maiden ~~~

The sun was ready to set and darkness of night started engulfing the beautiful sky. Somewhere quite far from Narashika Park, Goenji sat on a boulder in a forest. It would be unwise for him to show himself in public, just in case he'll run into those aliens who are out to hunt him down and bring him to their headquarters. The ace striker ran his fingers through his spiky hair as his mind was in mess thinking about what he should do next.

It was a hard decision to make, leaving his teammates behind after their humiliating defeat against Gemini Storm, even if it was Hitomiko-kantoku who 'dismissed' him from the team. Leaving his teammates in time like this...Endou injured...his teammates worrying and panicking...the Prime Minister kidnapped by those aliens...the clear difference of level between them and the aliens.

What's more frustrating is his inability to help his own team, not at the cost of his little sister being injured. Hearing Endou pleading for him not to leave the team truly touched his heart. He wanted to confess to him so badly, to tell what was actually going on and asks for his forgiveness for not giving his all in the match. Alright, maybe it will not change the result of the match but in the field, a soccer player must give his all in every match.

He didn't know where on Earth or at least, Japan he should go. He should be in a hiding since he refused to be caught and be used against his own team. But he also needs to make sure that whatever he decides from now on will not jeopardise Yuuka's safety. At least if he goes into hiding, the aliens wouldn't be able to threaten him and he will not become a liability to Endou and the others. And top it all, he was lost in the forest. It's like an endless maze and he's the trapped traveller. He had to admit it was rather careless of him not to leave traces behind so that he could find his way out.

But where should he go?

It was getting dark.

He needed someplace where he can take refuge and freshen himself up before going on again.

Staying at the same place longer than six hours is risky. He needs to keep moving so that it will be harder for the aliens to track down his whereabouts.

"_Maybe I should just keep walking for now. Perhaps I will find some place to spend the night. It's better than staying here and do nothing." _He thought in his mind as he stood up from the boulder, dusted off his pants and started walking again. As he continued exploring the forest, he jumped over the tree roots, pushing away the low tree branches and slapped a few mosquitoes.

The idea to make fire using the sticks and making a fire torch occurred to him, but he couldn't find dry woods to use. He could have used the light from his cell phone but he turned it off to save the battery, just in case of emergency when he needed to call for help. Since he left as soon as he was told to by Hitomiko-kantoku, he only has a few things with him such, which are his cell phone and a tool knife.

He could have used the goddamn tool knife his father gave him to carve markings on the trees along his walk.

Goenji was no hunter or a genius like Kidou, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him from a direction he couldn't pinpoint where exactly. He had only recently noticed that he wasn't alone in the forest at night when he heard footsteps that wasn't coming from his shoes. Perhaps he had just been found. Someone else was here with him, watching him keenly and never letting him out of their sight.

Still pretending to be oblivious, Goenji continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest while keeping his eye sharp and his ears perked up to catch anything unusual. Although the stalker was stealth, Goenji's smarter than them. The platinum blonde purposely walks through the walk with most twigs on the ground while carefully avoided from stepping on them. The sound of the twigs snapping reached his ear and he swung around to punch the stalker in the face.

But the masked stalker took a swift step back like a ninja. The pair of teal eyes narrowed dangerously at him before the stalker sprinted after him. Thanks to his impressive soccer skills, Goenji avoided the trees in his way spectacularly as he's on the run from whomever the hell that was following him. But the stalker was also a professional. He would have praised the stalker for their agility if it weren't for the fact that they might be the ones who plan to capture him.

Unfortunately for him, his stalker has had enough of playing tag with him. The stalker lunged at him full force and managed to slam him down into the ground. Goenji let out a wince at the force of the slam and the pain on his back. A surprised gasp escaped him when the stalker pulled out a stun gun from his pocket. He narrowly avoided the stun gun aimed at his neck and he quickly grabbed both of the stalker's hands in an attempt to overpower him.

Like a tough tug of war competition, the stun gun neared Goenji's neck and pushed away with the same amount of difficulty. This goes on for quite a while and wore both of them out. Sensing that the stalker was weakening, Goenji kicked him off once he sees the perfect opportunity. The stalker stumbled back and lost his balance at the edge of the cliff. He yelped in surprise as he fell over. He was lucky to have hold onto the hard soil of the high cliff.

"_Damn!" _Goenji cursed as he got up and went to the cliff. The unfortunate stalker was hanging on the protruding surface of the cliff like a lifeline. Which it probably is now, if taking his current situation into account. Down the cliff was a raging sea wave splashing violently against boulders. Wasting no time, Goenji lied on his stomach and held out his right hand. "Here, grab onto my hand and I'll try to pull you up!" He yelled loud enough for him to hear.

The stalker shook his head as a sign for no.

Goenji groaned at his attitude.

"I said, grab onto my hand and I'll try to pull you up! What part of you doesn't understand?! I'm trying to save your life!" Goenji yelled in frustration. He was supposed to be finding a shelter for the night and continued into hiding but here he was, rescuing a complete stranger who had tried to use a stun gun on him!

Instead of reaching for his hand when Goenji saw the stalker raised his other hand, the stalker took off his mask, revealing his unruly light-gray hair that matches perfectly with his teal eyes. "I shook my head! It's a damn universal sign for no! Even a baby knows that if taught well! What part of you doesn't understand?!" He growled in frustration as he glared at the ace striker of Raimon Eleven, who should have been in his captivity.

Goenji had to admit that he was rather surprised that he would use his own words against him, and that his stalker held his pride higher than his life. But this is not the time for verbal war. "Part of me that doesn't understand is my brain! I can't think of reasonable excuse for you not to accept my help! You're being irrational! If you're going to be stubborn about it, then fine! I'll reach for you myself!" With that, he leaned further and tried to grab the stalker's hand.

The teal eyes widened in surprise. "No! Stop it Go away!"

"Shut up and stop struggling!" Goenji warned him when he finally gotten the hold of his hand.

"I don't want to be saved by an enemy! You should have left me here!"

"No sane person would do that! And since I am sane, I'm still going to help you! I don't care if you like it or not!"

"Well, I don't! Quit playing hero and get out of here!"

"No, I won't! Not when I have the opportunity to help someone in trouble!" Goenji yelled back, his mind flashed to Endou and his friends, back when they were playing against Gemini Storm and lost horribly. He's the ace striker and he missed all his shoots to protect his sister. In a way, he betrayed his teammates' trust. What kind of a soccer player and a friend he is?

The stunned Aliea member watched Goenji's pained expression as he tried with all his might to help her up. _"This guy...is reckless and out of his mind. Why would he help me, an enemy of his? The one who had just sneaked up an attack on him just now? He should have left me here alone and save himself." _Finally, with a last heave, Goenji pulled her up and due to the force, fell on his back. The Aliea girl had been pulled on top of him; her face was on Goenji's chest.

The two groaned in pain, well, Goenji's was louder since he received most of the impact and his back hurt. The nameless stalker raised her head to see him. Her light gray hair curtained their close faces. "Are you okay?" She asked with slight concern as she looked down to him. She stared into the dark pair of onyx eyes, as if looking for certainty. "I'm fine. But I've been better." He replied curtly.

Goenji raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that the Aliea guy on top of him would get the message. The guy frowned and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Restraining himself from letting out an exasperated sigh, he gave a tired reply. "I don't want to be caught dead in such position."

The mysterious Aliea member frowned even more.

"Get off me. Now." Goenji finally stopped beating around the bush.

"Oh." Realization dawned into him and his cheeks reddened like a ripe cherry. The guy quickly got up and helped Goenji to get onto his feet. "Well, why didn't you say so? I couldn't understand what you're trying to say."

"You should have when I said I don't want to be caught dead in such position. What else could I possibly indicate?" Goenji looked at him incredulously as he dusted off his clothes.

"Well, forgive me for being oblivious, oh infamous and noble Flame Striker. I should have been much smarter." The unknown Aliea guy sounded sarcastic as he had his hands on either of his hips while glaring at him.

A smirk plastered on Goenji's face. "Yes, you should." He replied shortly, right at his shocked face and walked away.

The light gray-haired alien turned over her shoulder haughtily and watched Goenji walking away from her with his hands tucked into his pockets. The platinum blonde seems to be heading back into the forest. Suddenly remembered that she brought along her communicator, she shoved her hand into her pocket, but the familiar rectangular device was not inside.

She mentally cursed herself for her carelessness. Maybe it had slipped out of her pocket while she and that guy were struggling or whens he slipped off the cliff. She won't be reported missing-in-action (MIA) by the organization until eighteen hours of her disappearance. She estimated it'll be about twelve hours before her teammates split into search parties to find her. Until then, she must take care of herself. Then, there's only one way for her to be able to survive that night.

"Hey, you! Goenji Shuuya!" Goenji stopped in his track and turned around when he heard his full name being called. The guy he had saved stepped towards him and stopped a metre behind him. He narrowed his eyes at him as he watched him critically. He said nothing and waited for the alien to state his business.

The teal-eyed alien's hands balled into fists. She lifted her eyes to stare into Goenji's eyes. With a sharp inhale, she said. "I'd like to follow you for awhile. Just for tonight."

Goenji's previous cool and calm expression faltered a bit in surprise. He must have been shocked to hear the ridiculous statement. "For what? So that you can keep track of my whereabouts?" He said accusingly.

"No!" The Aliea member denied Goenji's suspicion. "My communicator...I lost it, somehow. Maybe when we were struggling around on the ground or it fell into the sea. I couldn't contact my teammates."

"What does that have to do with me?"

The Aliea member bit her lower lip. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help as much as you need mine, although you don't think you do. In survival mode, it is more beneficial to stay in a group than being a loner. Right now, we're both in survival mode. So, even if we are enemies, we should...think rationally this time."

Goenji doesn't looked even the slightest convinced. But he was still listening to her.

"And this is only temporary. Until I am able to somehow contact my teammates and you receive protection. This is a win-win situation for the both of us. You wouldn't want to miss this, yes?"

She still didn't receive any positive response from Goenji. The guy looked so damn calm that she couldn't read his facial expression or guess what he probably has in his mind! She anxiously waited for the ace striker of Raimon Eleven to respond to her suggestion. She started shaking a bit when the tension between them arose. Her fisted tightened and her nails dug deeper into her palms.

Meanwhile, there was a battle going on inside Goenji's head. _"Should I believe him? Is he telling the truth? What if it's a trap?" _A white and blue smoke popped on his right shoulder and a small Endou-angel came out of the smoke. Endou-angel wears a white robe and has a golden halo above his head and a soccer ball in his right arm. _"No, you shouldn't think like that! You must think positively! It is not right to judge someone by their cover!" _Endou-angel chided him like a mother to a naughty son.

"_To hell with that!" _A black and white smoke popped on his left shoulder and a small Kidou-devil came out of the smoke. Kidou-devil wears a black robe and cape and has a pair of red horns and a tail. A soccer ball spins on top of his right index finger. _"Don't listen to the damn angel! He has no shittin' idea what he's thinking in his pathetic angelic mind! Ya listen to me, Goenji Shuuya!" _He said in a demanding tone.

"_That guy over there..." _He pointed at the Aliea member rudely using his left index finger. _"...is bad news! Yeah, he has..what, grandma hair and mesmerizing teal eyes, but you think he can be trusted?! Just look at that thing! He looks like the bad witch hag in Hansel and Gretel!" _The Aliea member noticed Goenji staring hard at him for too long and he shifted his gaze away. A blush coloured his cheeks.

"_Did you see that?! See! He's avoiding eye contact! Hah! What a liar! What a devious little actor he is!" _Kidou-devil said in triumph, his balled fists on his hips as he held his chest out proudly. _"First, he'll give you lots of candies and delicious food and sweet drinks, but by the time you find out what's underneath that wrinkly mask, you're already in the cauldron filled with vegetables and fruits and you're turning into soup!"_

Endou-angel sweat dropped at the vivid and ridiculous imagination. _"That is because he is embarrassed, not acting like an innocent guy. Or a witch hag." _He murmured pointedly and Kidou-devil stoned as shock overwhelmed him. Goenji gulped when he heard Endou-angel's reply. Now, another question added into his already messed up mind.

Endou-angel turned to Goenji with a genuine smile. _"The best thing to do is investigate. Find out whether he is telling the truth or not. Be smart. Use everything you know. Remember, in times of certainty, knowledge comes in handy!" _That was all the advice he got from Endou-angel before he disappeared along with Kidou-devil.

"_Find out the truth, huh. Well, easy for you to say, Endou." _Goenji said mentally with a sigh. In the Inazuma Caravan, Endou sneezed loudly, waking the poor, sleeping Kidou beside him and causing Someoka to bump his head over the board.

The girl tensed when Goenji stepped towards her. Building up her courage, she waited for Goenji's next action. Her eyes widened when Goenji pulled her closer to him by her neck. His fingers traced along to somewhere below her jaw and two fingers pressed softly on it. "For one minute, I want you to look straight into my eyes and answer all of my questions. Your answer for each question is either yes or no."

She nodded, gulping nervously at the husky voice beside her ear.

"Are you with the aliens who have been actively attacking the schools around Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"You and your team have not made an appearance in attacking any school."

"Yes."

"You lost your communicator and are uncertain of where it might be."

"Yes."

"If there is a chance, no matter how small, for you to trick, kidnap, or lead me to your 'organization', you will do it?"

"N-no."

"You will remain truthful the entire time we...are in each other's presence."

"...yes."

"You are a girl." _Please say no. Please say no!_

"Yes."

_Damn it. _Goenji cursed mentally, however retaining his calm expression when the guy-turned-girl glanced at him in an amused smile. He removed his fingers from her neck and took a step behind. "I'm sorry. I thought you're a guy since you looked-"

"Boyish?" She cut him off. "Yes, I am a bit boyish. Tomboy is the exact word, Goenji Shuuya. Don't feel bad, you're not the first one to mistaken me as a boy. My teammates took about a year to find out my real gender. And the whole time they thought I was a boy." She chuckled while recalling the faces of her teammates. Goenji could tell that she was genuinely fond of her teammates from the soft gaze of her eyes while talking out them.

"But how did you know that I'm actually a girl?" She asked curiously as they started walking into the woods. She stayed a few steps behind him.

"An angel told me." Goenji murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" The girl asked him when she walked to his right side, positive that she had heard his reply.

"...just a wild guess. And that I felt something on my stomach when you're on top of me." He looked away from her, a faint blush on his cheeks. He felt like slapping his forehead for his obliviousness. They were round and squishy, that should have been a dead giveaway of his stalker's real gender!

"Something on your stomach?" She repeated a part of his statement, titling her head to a side as she remembered the position they were in before. "Oh, you mean my breasts!" She figured it out, raising her index finger in front of his face.

"Don't put it so crudely!" Goenji snapped lightly as he flustered in embarrassment.

"So, we're okay?"

Goenji blinked. "Okay?"

The girl averted her gaze and gripped the front of her left elbow joint. "The deal. Do you agree with the deal?"

The two stayed in silent for a short moment. "Yes." Goenji finally answered and continued on his track to wherever his legs carry him. A small smile curved on the girl's lips and she ran a bit to catch up to her new 'friend'.

~~~ Flame Striker and Ice Maiden ~~~

"What's your name?" Goenji questioned after they had been walking around for an hour. The sky is already dark, thus forcing them to make torch fire out of a large tree branch. Both of them are holding one each to help them see in the dark of the forest at night.

So far, they were unable to find the suitable place to stay for the night. Few and short talks had been made to ease the tension between them. But the two, as if on silent agreement, did not mention any personal information that will reveal their weaknesses. The girl stared into the back of her new friend. Guys sure have broad shoulders, huh?

"Gazelle. That is my alien name." She revealed a bit of herself. It was a name she picked for herself when asked by Kira what she would like to call herself. She had always admired gazelles for their gentle and calm demeanour.

"Alien name?" Goenji repeated. He stopped in his track and turned around to face her. The girl nodded her head as she stared into his eyes. "Does that mean you...and the rest of your friends are..." Goenji trailed off and a light chuckle confirmed his suspicion. "Yes. We're not real aliens. We are as much of a human as you and your friends." She smiled in amusement, apparently enjoying Goenji's reaction.

"So, everything was just-"

"A bluff. I know. But it's a bit dramatic and extravagant, yes?"

"Then, what's your human name?"

The light from the fire torch illuminate her soft expression. "Suzuno Fuusuke. You may choose to either call me Gazelle or Suzuno." She replied, and continued on the walk. "But it is the best interest for both parties if you keep this revelation to yourself, Goenji Shuuya. If not, then they will conclude that we have been in touch or have somehow met. Like in this situation." They shared a look of understanding over the shoulders before continued walking.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly questioned him. "You're good looking, a great soccer player and from your background check, a brilliant student too. You must have many admirers. You don't have to tell me her name. Just wanna know if you are in a relationship."

Natsumi's face flashed across his mind. Goenji sighed softly. "Yes, I have a girlfriend."

"Cool. So, what's her deal?"

He haven't even tell his friends about him and Natsumi, but now here he is, lost in a forest at night and talking about his love life with an Alien-but-actually-human girl who wanted to destroy all schools in Japan with soccer.

"I like her. She likes me. _That_'s the deal."

"That's all? No spouting how beautiful, gentle and ladylike she is? Or telling me of you guys' love rendezvous?"

"No. That's all for you to know." He stated in a firm tone, making her pouting a bit.

"But-"

"Don't push it."

"You're so damn serious all the time, Goenji Shuuya. I wonder how your friends and girlfriend put up with you. You could easily pass by as a marble sta-ah!" She gasped when she slipped on a rock and almost fall forward from the hill they're on. Her torch fire slipped from her grasp. Reacting spontaneously, Goenji grabbed her arm and brought her close to his body. The two stayed in the condition as they watched the small rocks rolled down the abyss of the hill.

"Arigatou. This is the second time you save me." She whispered as she shivered. Goenji internally winced when he realized how cold her arm is. Of course she'd feel cold, since she chose the wrong day to wear a short-sleeve shirt. Feeling a bit sympathetic towards the girl, Goenji took off his jacket and held it out to the girl. "Put this jacket on. You're cold, aren't you?"

The girl looked from the jacket to Goenji. She frowned. "But this is _your_ jacket. _You'll_ get cold if you don't wear it."

"I'm not that cold. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said in a final tone and shoved the jacket into her hands. He waited for her to put his jacket on before they continued on their journey. This time, Goenji holds her hand in silent while illuminating their way. She was thankful that he holds her hand since the ground was bumpy. Finally, after walking for a few minutes than seemed like hours, they found a waterfall. And to add to their luck, not only they found a water source, but also shelter. There was a cave behind the pouring water. It was small, but spacious enough for the two of them.

"I'll get the fireworks while you find something to eat." Goenji said to her when they are looking around outside of the cave. "But don't go anywhere far from me, okay? It's dangerous in the forest, especially at night." He reminded her and lighted up the wood branch she's using as her torch fire. Suzuno nodded wearily. "Okay. Let's stay alert, yes?"

Goenji focused his eyes on the ground to find fireworks enough to make a small bonfire and as supply to keep them warm and dry the whole night and. As he looked for fireworks, he'd sometimes look over his shoulder to make sure that Suzuno's still within his sight. Although she was clearly exhausted, the girl did her best to stay awake to gather enough food for the two of them for the night and next morning. So far, all she could find was bananas. Berries are too risky to be picked up since most of them are poisonous.

When he finished gathering fireworks, Goenji got to Suzuno and the two walked to the cave. He dropped some of the fireworks at the centre of the cave and started working on a fire. Suzuno placed the bananas away from the fire and helped Goenji making the fire. She brightened up when they succeeded in making the fire. Goenji smiled.

"Finally, we can get some rest." He exhaled in relief, and lied on the ground with his crossed hands behind his head as a pillow. "Well," Suzuno stood up. "I'm going to wash myself." Goenji simply hmmed as he was ready to take a nap. Suzuno shook her head with a small smile on her lips before leaving the cave.

Carefully, she walked down over the stones to the river. The first thing she did was watching her reflection on the river. Her face had smudges of dirt and her hair was messier than it has ever been. She looked ridiculous. The girl kneeled by the river and tucked her hands into the river. Using her hands, she gathered the cold water and washed her face. Then, she proceeded to wash her neck, arms, and legs. There was no soap to be found, so she needed to be content with what little she has.

How long will it be until the two of them are rescued? She wondered as she went back into the cave.

~~~ Flame Striker and Ice Maiden ~~~

The sound of running waterfall was the only thing breaking the barrier of silence between the two lost teenagers. They kept their distance from each other. Goenji lied at the left side of the cave while Suzuno lied on the right side. The two are now facing the wall of the cave and had their back to the other. Between them was the small bonfire that keeps them warm throughout the cold night.

Suzuno dragged up the jacket that had been in her possession since a few hours ago. Although the jacket did not provide much warmth, but it was better than not having anything to shield her skin from the coldness of the night. A small smile plastered over her face as her fingers traced the fabric of the jacket. To be honest, the colour did not amaze her even the slightest, although she had to admit that her new friend looked good in it.

A blush crept over her pale face when the realization dawned into her that she's having thoughts of the runaway Raimon Eleven player! How could this happen?! She is Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazelle, Diamond Dust's proud captain! She's the kind of girl who never thinks of trivial matters! She's viewed as the tough, courageous and honourable girl and respected by many, especially her own teammates! And now she's gone and affiliating herself with the enemy!

"Suzuno, are you still awake?"

The question directed to her from the other occupant of the cave hitched her breath. Her heart beats faster and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer and redder.

"Yes, I am awake. It's quite difficult to sleep when the mind is filled with troubled thoughts."

"Then, that makes the two of us." Goenji replied and let out a small yawn.

"You yawned, Goenji Shuuya. You are sleepy." She pointed out in an as-the-matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, but I have a lot in mind. Too many that I can't fall asleep."

"I assume you are worried of your friends, yes?"

A short pause. "That would be accurate."

Suzuno snorted, although it wasn't meant to offend him. "That's typical, even for someone like you."

Goenji shifted in his position so that he faced her back. "Someone like me?"

Suzuno shifted as well, so now they are facing each other. "Yes, did you not hear me? So far, your hearing skill proves to be excellent, and now you suddenly have hearing problems?" She tried to provoke him into an out of character response, smiling in amusement at his confused look.

"I mean you should elaborate on what kind of person I am."

"Oh." She shot up and sat with her knees brought to her chest. "Then, why didn't you say so earlier?" Her eyes are critically examining him from head to toe. "Well, let's see. How about we start with your good characteristics? From the background check we ran on you and the update of what you recently experienced in five years back, they showed that you prioritize your family, reliable in almost every aspect, a genius in academic and soccer, values your friendship and very optimistic."

"And my bad characteristics?" Goenji shot a daring look at her.

A smile tugged on the corner of Suzuno's lips. "Oh, there are many of that too. You lacked social skills although you do have friends, you showed lack of confidence in yourself in tense matches, you keep things to yourself and rarely open up to anyone, you carried guilt even though you are not responsible of it and you are vengeful. These are some of them that I could make out of."

"Wow. Geez, thanks for the info." Goenji snarled and returned to his previous sleeping position. He must have looked like a sulking boy who was not allowed to have candies before dinner because Suzuno chuckled in amusement. "Good night, Flame Striker." She said softly before doing the same. The jacket wrapped her lithe body keeps her a bit warm.

After a short time, Goenji answered, "Good night, Ice Maiden."

~~~ Flame Striker and Ice Maiden ~~~

The sunlight streaming from the waterfall blinded his face and inevitably caused Goenji to rise from his sleep. A deep sigh left his mouth as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Getting sleep last night was a bit hard since he rarely have the opportunity to spend the night outdoor. Last time he went camping was when he was in elementary school.

Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning, Goenji remembered what had occurred yesterday and turned to his right to find the space empty. There was no figure of Suzuno sleeping peacefully there. He stood up in alarm and the jacket covering his torso fell on the ground. A letter fell along with the jacket caught his attention.

Goenji bent to pick the letter up. It must have been a letter from Suzuno, since she was the only other occupant besides him in the cave and she had slept with his jacket on her last night. Goenji opened the letter and started reading it. The neat and italic handwriting made it easier for him to read.

_To Goenji Shuuya,_

_I left the cave about a few minutes before sunrise. You were sleeping so peacefully and I did not have the heart to wake you up, as much as I want to say goodbye. The short moment we spent is a wonderful experience for a sheltered girl like me. This is my first 'camping', and at the very least I get the idea of what to expect next time I go to camping with my friends. _

_My teammates arrived to pick me up when they detected the GPS signal from my communicator and started searching around the area. I did not even realize we had one. They agreed to keep our meeting a secret in return of gratitude of you saving my life. I had contacted one Detective Onigawara who had been searching for you high and low with his team of policemen. Stay where you are and they will come to pick you up._

_I would like to thank you for helping me; despite we are of different parties in this childish 'war'. This is not the last goodbye between us, Goenji Shuuya. As we are both soccer players, we will cross each other's path again, despite the difference of gender. I wish you the best._

_From Suzuno Fuusuke_

The letter was folded and kept safely in his pocket. A small smile tugged on Goenji's lips. "Until we meet again, Suzuno Fuusuke."

_**THE END**_


End file.
